Lacking
by Her Valentine
Summary: The brilliancy of blue eyes dulled as they intently studied the chipping paint just below the window's sill.


**Title**: Lacking  
**Fandom**: Kingdom Hearts  
**Pairing**: Roxas x Axel  
**Summary**: Sex no longer held any sort of appeal to him.  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Word count**: 693

He used to know this routine by heart.

The listless form beneath him, the brilliancy of blue eyes dulled as they intently studied the chipping paint just below the window's sill.

Thin lips unmercifully scuffed against the tender skin of a pale neck, rough in its grating pressure. He hoped against all hope that a generous dose of manhandling would be enough to rouse even the barest of reactions.

"Roxy," He moaned, frustrated as he half-heartedly ground his hips into his unresponsive partner's frame. "You know, fucking dead people isn't exactly my idea of fun. Could you live'n it up just a tad?"

The languid gaze minutely shifted to stare blankly at the face - paled by the crown of violently colored hair about it to the extent that distinguishable features were lost to his weary, blurred vision – that hung above his, a sigh spilling from bruised lips as the blonde's nose scrunched up in a show of distaste, "I can't. My heart...just isn't in it tonight."

Glassy green eyes struggled to focus past the haze of lust, need, and sin that shrouded and dazed him, registering the words spoken moments that bordered minutes after they were uttered.

His chest constricted as it began to heave erratically, hands moved to clutch sides in an attempt to brace himself against the violent show of amusement that wracked his frame. "I can't believe you managed to say that with a straight face!" Pale, elongated fingers rose to brush the tears that welled at the corners of his eyes.

"I'm serious," Roxas glared at his mirth stricken- _what? Friend? Too sentimental. Lover? Not in this lifetime (if he could be considered to be truly alive). Bed Partner? ...not right now. He wasn't in the mood._

The petite blond maneuvered himself from beneath the wiry frame, falling with a mildly disgruntled huff as he found himself sprawled in a haphazard heap on the cold, concrete floor.

"Fuck," Axel murmured as his laughter subsided, sobered by his lay-_ how base. Roxas meant more to him than just a casual fuck_-'s withdrawal.

"I said 'no'," Roxas quipped as he crawled to where his pants had been carelessly thrown earlier.

Sourly, Axel scratched his aching balls as he leaned over to withdraw a cigarette and a lighter from the pants -_his pants_- that lay draped at the foot of the bed.

"Disgusting," The blond pulled a face, repulsed by the acrid stench of nicotine that molested his sense of smell, as he zipped his coat up to just shy of his collar bone.

Axel rotated his neck, sluggishly stretching the stiff, throbbing muscles that resided there, "What's your problem as of late? What has Xemnas done with my willing, adventurous, _sexy_ little partner?"

Roxas moved to sit heavily next to the red head on the bed, prying the fag from between the other's lips to take a heavy drag of it. 'It's just...' He wanted to begin, 'I've been feeling so helplessly and completely _incomplete _as of late...' hesitating despite how desperate he was to unload all his insecurities onto the other, to make them someone else's, not only _his_, burden -_like people tend to enjoy doing because it's just _easier_ if it isn't left to stew_- "It's…nothing that I could ever hope to properly word." Frowning, he coughed from the sensation of ash and nicotine that invaded his lungs as he returned the stick of cancer to rest between the other's pursed and waiting lips.

Dark eyebrows rose, curious but not to the point were he could be bothered to inquire a more precise explanation from the surly, confusing boy. "Whatever. Besides, this may be for the better."

"Oh really?" Paler eyebrows mimicked the action of the other's as they formed a severe, albeit amused, arch.

"Yeah," Axel breathed, forcing sultry to an intolerable point as he leaned forward to caress a pale ear with warm breath before grounding out the butt of his cigarette against the leather of the other's sleeve. "I've always heard abstinence makes the heart grow fonder."

"That's not-" The concentrated expression eased as pale lips quirked at the edges, "_Now_ who's the funny one?"


End file.
